myturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Updates/12-31-2019
Dear Guests at My Turn Tavern, Thank you for playing My Turn! From 10:00-10:30 am (UTC+8) on Dec 31, there will be a update without closing the server. After the update, you will receive a 15 diamond update bonus in your in-game mailbox. Don't miss it! The following is the content of this update, please check it out! 1.Tweak ' Developer's Voice: Dear guests at My Turn Tavern, hope you have fun this season! Looking back at the December season, we opened the ranked mode and set the standard mode level cap to 4. This will separate leisure from competition more clearly, greatly changing our ecology, and allowing different guests to find their own pleasure. Thanks to this, we can also better observe the game environment. After excluding the factors of level differences, we have obtained many useful new discoveries and ideas! So it's time to say goodbye to 2019! Here are the changes we will bring to you before the new year! '''1)Items ' Weakened Joker Card: The energy reduced from 10 to 5 Weakened Heavy Explosive: Reduce original damage by 5% Tweak Evil Sacrifice: Sacrifice target ally, other allies gain 50 energy at the beginning of next turn Tweak Sticky Cobweb: Reworked. entangle an enemy, can be used 3 times Tweak Anger Spirit: Reduced original energy gain from 30 to 20, increase hold: increase energy by 10 at the end of your turn Enhanced Chaotic Cube: Chaotic Cube is an available option now Enhanced Tactical Pack: The number of items shuffled into the deck increased from 2 to 3. Tactical Pack is now included as a possibility to be shuffled. '''2)Gears Weakened Indomit Belt: Cost increased from 2 to 3 Weakened Arsonist Flint: Cost increased from 1 to 2 Weakened Curse Shield: Cost increased from 2 to 3 Weakened Chilling Claw: Cost increased from 2 to 3 Tweak Python Scale: Cost reduced from 3 to 1 and the Blocks reduced from 3 to 2 Tweak Voodoo Doll: Cost reduced from 2 to 1, damage reduced from 125% standard attack to 100% standard attack (-20%) Tweak Rock Amulet: Cost reduced from 3 to 2, now only applies shields with 100% standard attack to other allies (+33%) Tweak Martyr Shawl: Reworked. Being attacked now give 5 energy to other allies, Break yourself at the end of your turn. Tweak Undine Blade: Cost reduced from 2 to 1, which now takes effect on all allies’ skill cards, but the Friendship Tears reduced from 3 to 2 and the attack card damage increased by 25% Tweak Sonic Engine: Now the attack card attacks 3 times randomly, but the damage is reduced by 25% Tweak Twisted Dice: Cost reduced from 3 to 1, now no longer reduces the mana cost of drawn cards Tweak Dawn Excalibur: Attack card no longer weakens enemy, but strengthens yourself Tweak Blood Grail: At the end of your turn, gain 10 energy for each Max Mana Tweak Thief Suitcase: Cost increased from 1 to 2 and the cost of duplicate cards -1 Tweak Destroyer Axe: Cost reduced from 2 to 1 and increased damage for attack card reduced from 50% to 25% Enhanced Focus Robe: Cost reduced from 3 to 2 Enhanced Reflux Glove: Cost reduced from 2 to 1 Enhanced Crystal Pendant: Cost reduced from 3 to 2 Enhanced Rune Pupil: At the end of your turn, also reduce the cost of skill card by 2 Enhanced Lunar Essence: The increasement of maximum hand size increased from 2 to 5 3)Heroes ' Weakened Astral Evoker: Enhanced Asterism: Reduced Blocks from 2 to 1 Tweak Magic Breaker: -Anti-Magic Cannon: Damage reduced from 200% to 150% standard attack (-25%) -Exorcism Device: No longer gain shields, but instead gain 20 energy Tweak Ambusher: Reworked. life growth reduced from 14.25 to 12.25 -Salted Fish Dart: Removed Rush and hold, increased damage from 75% to 125% standard attack (+66%), and break targets -Boomerang: Damage increased from 25% to 50% standard attack (+100%), attacks random enemy twice -Throat Scratch: Damage increased from 50% to 75% standard attack (+50%), Fatigue reduced from 3 to 1, and can be used 3 times Tweak Stormbringer: -Storm Eye: Cost increased from 0 to 2 -Storm Overload: Cost reduced from 3 to 2 and damage increased from 50% to 75% standard attack (+50%) -Welkin Thunderbolt: Damage increased from 400% to 450% standard attack(+13%) Tweak Sniper: Tracking Shot: No longer applies Empower, damage increased from 100% to 200% standard attack (+100%) Tweak Frostmage: Permafrost Era: additionally makes enemies discard all attack cards Tweak Archbishop: -Light Guidance: Cost increased from 1 to 2, whenever the target takes damage this turn, restore the lowest Health ally. The health restored reduced from 150% to 100% standard attack. -Prayer: Cost reduced from 1 to 0 Tweak Blackmage: -Desolator: Cost reduced from 1 to 0, removed Recharge and Echo. -Doomsday Murmur: Cost increased from 2 to 3, apply an additional fatigue, Hold no longer increases damage times, but instead increases attack damage by 25% -Doom Knell: no longer increases the Max Mana, but Weak other enemies Tweak Cosmic Dragon: Cosmic Magic Bolt: Damage reduced from 75% to 50% standard attack (-33%), gaining Penetrate Tweak Soul Reaper: Corpse Explosion: Target changed from all enemies to the lowest Health enemy, damage increased from 25% to 75% standard attack Enhanced Shaman: -Devouring Sands: Damage increased from 350% to 400% standard attack (+14%) -Call of Earth: Gains additional chants Enhanced Executioner: Raged Charge: Damage increased from 100% to 125% standard attack (+25%) Enhanced Gladiator: Raged Restoration: Increase healing by 1 for each lost 3(reduced from 5) Health of you Enhanced Nurse: -First Aid: Healing increased from 200% to 250% standard attack (+25%) -White Revenger: Damage increased from 125% to 150% standard attack (+ 20%) Enhanced Whitemage: Glowing Arcanemoon: The effect of increasing your Attack and Skill damage can be stacked up, each time 100% '''2.Road ' Achievement Road rewards have been opened to 24,500 stars! We all love more stars! Who doesn't love it? '''3.Skin Developer's Voice: If you don't already have the skins of the Oct BattlePass, now you have the opportunity to purchase them in the store with diamonds! The price can be a bit expensive ... because this is just an extra way to make up for missing the BattlePass rewards of the past. Therefore, we strongly recommend that guests not to miss the reward of each month's BattlePass. Limited Returning: Samurai: Active Fighting 120 Diamonds Soul Reaper: Ghost Bride 180 Diamonds '4.adjustments ' fix Using the Item card can now correctly let Vault Key transform to a random Gear. Visual Gladiator's Challenge Roar visual effect is slightly weakened. Others Because of the changes in the Heavy Explosive, we replaced beginners' Heavy Explosive with Holy Scroll, which should be easier to use. Store Fixed an issue where new cards might appear in the store several hours in advance. Store Card packs purchased a long time ago may now reappear. English Blood Grail has been renamed Witch Grail. English Nun Eardrop has been renamed Nun Earring. English Corrected misspelling of worn skin state. English Modified the translation of the description of the Plunder Machete and Jadeite Tree Fruit to make it easier to understand. Thanks all for your feedback on Discord! English Added space between the rank name and rank level for clearer performance. That's all for tomorrow's update! We hope you continue to enjoy playing My Turn. From Leah who loves all of you